


Семья (Part III)

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [97]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Children, Domestic Avengers, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at what the future holds for the Avenger's children</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oliver Mathew Stark & Alexis Kathryn Barton

**Author's Note:**

> As always - not beta  
> The Avengers are property of Marvel, I only came up with the OCs
> 
> I wrote this, mainly because I've had people asking... So I hope you like it
> 
> Also, this fics mentions Shield a few times. So let's just pretend following the events of Cap 2, Maria Hill rebuilds Shield into a much better organisation. Thanks ~F
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

The first of the Avengers to become grandparents were not just Clint and Natasha, but also Tony.

To no one’s surprise, the middle Barton child and the middle Stark ended up together. They'd dated since they were teenagers, but everyone knew they'd always been much more than friends to one another and the two got married right out of school after Oliver finally worked up the courage to ask Clint’s permission. 

He proposed in the middle of central park on her favourite day of the year; the fourth of July, relieved when she actually said yes. 

They got married just after Alexis’ eighteenth birthday, in a small private ceremony in the same church Clint and Natasha got married in.  
Alexis’ three sisters were her bridesmaids, and Jacob was Oliver’s best man. Clint cried when he walked his daughter down the aisle, and had everyone else crying at his speech. 

Tony sent the two of them to Dubai for a three week honeymoon, and when they returned he’d set up a floor of the tower for them.

Oliver took up a position in Stark Industries, having inherited his mothers head for business. He became the youngest CEO in America when, at barely 20, he took over the roll from his Mom.

Alexis, much to the displeasure of her parents, joined Shield. Initially as a linguist; she definitely took after her Mom on that count. But being the daughter of the two most successful Shield agents in history meant she had a certain reputation. She ended up training with the new recruits and got the highest score of anyone since Natasha. She started running missions for Shield and loved her job, but had to take a break when she fell pregnant. 

It wasn’t something they’d planned, not yet anyway, but they were happy none the less.

A month before Alexis’ 20th birthday, she gave birth to a daughter. She had beautiful auburn hair and green eyes. 

They named her Natalia Juliet Stark. 

Natalia was soon joined by other children in the family, and she loved to help take care of them. She was curious and polite, and so incredibly clever.  
When she was six, Oliver and Alexis decided to have another baby.

It took them over a year, but Alexis finally got pregnant again.

On the day of Natalia’s eighth birthday, Alexis went into labour and gave birth to a baby boy; Jeremy Steven Stark. 

Jeremy looked just like his father with his dark hair and dimpled smile, he did however inherit the same bright green eyes as his sister had from their mother.

And then there was that mission, the one that made Alexis question every decision she’d ever made, because she’d almost died. 

The mission had gone south when one of the agents had betrayed them, selling information to Iranian criminals. Alexis, her partner and two other agents had been kidnapped and held hostage, tortured for information and starved until a rescue team made it to them; and Alexis was the only one to get out alive.

Alexis and Oliver talked it over, but she knew she could never leave her job; just like her parents before her. People needed her help, and she couldn’t turn her back on them.

A few more successful missions helped to put their minds at ease, but then it was a return to a desk job for Alexis when she found out she was pregnant again.

Following Jeremy’s birth, and the fact there were so many children now in their family it was getting to the point of ridiculous, they’d decided not to have any more kids; they had one of each, they had their careers and they had each other. But life, as it often does, threw them a surprise when she went to the Shield medical bay for a routine check up, and came away with the news she was expecting.

Oliver was away for the week with work, so Alexis confided in her other best friend; her Mom. Natasha was thrilled, but empathised with her daughter; having felt in a similar situation before. 

In the end Alexis decided to be happy about the news, leaving Natalia, now ten, and Jeremy, now two, to be looked after by her Mom and Dad for a few days, to fly to Washington to tell her husband the news.

Seven months later, on Christmas day, Alexis gave birth to her youngest child; Scarlett Virginia Stark. She had darker hair than her siblings, darker still than Oliver’s but once again, like her mother and siblings, she had shining emerald eyes.


	2. Evelyn Irina Barton

Evelyn was the first of the Avenger’s children to leave the tower when she went to Columbia University to study Ancient History and Archaeology, where she eventually earned her PhD. Her long time boyfriend, Thomas Storm also attended Columbia, earning a Master’s Degree in Astrophysics. 

It wasn’t always smooth sailing however; when, at just eighteen, Evie found herself to be pregnant. She was completely torn; she’d worked her whole life to get into Columbia, and it’s all she’d ever wanted, but she knew she couldn’t get rid of the baby...

Life took the decision out of her hands, and at seventeen weeks pregnant, she miscarried. The guilt she felt was enormous as she blamed herself for doubting she wanted the baby. 

She threw herself into her studies to distract herself, but the stress she put herself under became too much, and her and Thomas spilt up.

Everyone noticed the change in her, and after Thomas confided in them, Natasha and Clint went to visit their eldest daughter. 

Natasha spoke in length with her about the children she had lost, for the first time completely opening up and speaking honestly about her experiences, shoking even Clint with her admissions. Bit it helped Evie to begin to accept she wasn’t to blame, she could try again, and she deserved to be happy.

She and Thomas got back together, and following his graduation they got married. It was difficult planning a wedding while working towards her doctorate, but the help she received from her family helped her through.

They forwent a honeymoon because shortly after the wedding, Evie started her first job; in Egypt. The two of them moved there for 6 months initially while Evie worked in the Egyptian Museum in Cairo, but they ended up staying a further 2 years when she was offered the position of Professor in the American University in Cairo. They always made sure to come home for Christmas as well as a special visit when Evie’s first niece; Natalia was born. 

With a steady stream of visitors throughout the years, they made sure they saw their family often.

When they returned, they had a pretty big surprise for everyone; Evelyn was six months pregnant, and not wanting to inform them over the phone, had kept the secret until they returned. 

Evie and Thomas moved back into the tower, and she spend most of her maternity leave helping take care of two year old Natalia while Alexis was on missions and Oliver was running Stark Industries.

She went into labour three weeks early and gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She was called Florence Charlotte Storm, affectionately known as ‘Flo’; she had the same blond hair as both her mother and father, with deep blue eyes, also matching both her parents.

Natalia fell in love with her baby cousin instantly and immediately started begging Alexis for a baby sister. Natasha couldn’t help but laugh, telling her granddaughter that that’s exactly what her aunt Evie used to say all the time.

It wasn’t long before a baby sister followed for Florence, and when she was two years old; Rosalie Abigail Storm was born. Unlike her sister and parents, Rosie had the same red hair as Natasha, with matching green eyes.

Two years later, when Alexis and Oliver decided to try for another baby, Thomas decided to broach the subject of having another baby with Evie.

Unlike her sister, who tried for over a year to get pregnant, it didn’t take long, and Evie was expecting within a few months. 

Just before Rosie’s third birthday, Evelyn gave birth to her son; Mason Clinton Storm. 

He took after Florence with his blond hair and blue eyes; looking the spitting image of his father, however he inherited the trademark ‘Barton grin’ from his grandfather.


	3. Isaac Anthony Barton

Isaac never really knew what he wanted to do when he finished school; he wasn’t smart like Evie and Clara, wasn’t brave like Alexis and Henry, wasn't naturally good at something like Cecelia and Elijah... So following his graduation he took some time to travel, first he went to visit Evie and Thomas in Egypt, before travelling to Greece, Spain, France, Norway and Finland, then travelling back to Africa. 

During his time in Africa he did a lot of voluntary work; he taught English and helped local farmers, he helped to rebuilt a school and, with the help of Elijah, developed a system to provide small towns with clean water.

During his time in Tanzania, Isaac met lots of friends, including the woman who would become his wife.

Travelling back to America was a tough decision, but he missed his family, he had nieces and nephews he hadn't met, and he decided it was time to get a real job.

He eagerly introduced his girlfriend, Daisy Parker, to his (ever growing) family and was relieved when she seemed to get on well with everyone, particularly his twin sister; Clara. 

Adjusting to life back in the States was difficult, and Isaac found himself drifting from job to job, while Daisy settled back in easily to her job as a chef. 

Following a rather disastrous stint at a law firm, Isaac signed up to train as a fire fighter, and after months of training (with additional help and support from Henry and Alexis) he passed all his exams and started his new job; finally finding one he loved.

Just a week into his new job, Daisy had a surprise for him; she was pregnant.

Isaac was the only Barton not to have any children, and always thought he wasn’t quite cut out be a father. Sure, he loved his nieces and nephews, and always took them out and spoilt them, but to actually have his own child was kind of terrifying...

It was his dad who managed to talk him round to the idea, easing his worries with tales of just how much he'd messed up when he became a father.

When Daisy was six months pregnant; Isaac proposed, which she gladly accepted.

The decided to wait until after the baby was born to get married, and Daisy used her maternity leave to get most of the planning done.

They had a daughter, who they named Anna Nicole Barton. And despite Isaac’s initial fears of fatherhood; he was a complete natural and soon mastered soothing his daughter, dressing her, bathing her, feeding her; there was nothing he wouldn't do for his little girl. 

Anna, like many of her cousins, had red hair, but she had deep brown eyes.

Before Isaac and Daisy made it down the aisle; they had another baby. Lilah May Barton was born just before Anna’s second birthday, with her blond hair and green eyes; she looked just like Isaac.

Isaac and Daisy got married the year after, with three year old Anna as their flower girl, and although they only had family at the ceremony; it was still a lot of people!

Rather than a honeymoon, they went on a family holiday back to Africa with Anna and Lilah, where they eventually bought a house out there, so they could visit a few times each year, it was like a second home to them, and it was where Isaac had met Daisy.

When Lilah was three and Anna was almost five, Daisy discovered she was pregnant again. This time they had a boy; Evan Peter Barton was born just days following Isaac’s promotion to Lieutenant. He inherited his brown hair and blue eyes from his mother, and grew up to be more like Daisy than either of their daughters, who both took after their Dad.


	4. Poppy Virginia Stark

Poppy had always known she wanted to be a teacher. From being a little girl she loved to play pretend and force Clara, Isaac and Lucy to attend her ‘classes’.

So following high school Poppy went to college to study to become a teacher.

Initially she’d planned to teach math at high school, having always loved the subject, but in the end she changed her mind and ended up teaching kindergarten in the same school she had attended as a child, along with her brothers and cousins. She even got to teach some of her nieces and nephews.

Then Poppy was introduced to Aaron Simmons at Clara’s wedding by her Uncle Phil.  
Aaron worked at Shield as a pilot, and often took Poppy abroad for weekends away whenever the two had time off together.

They got married on their fifth anniversary, and exactly one year later she gave birth to their first child, a son they named Riley Anthony Simmons. 

With Aaron away so often, Poppy found it difficult to juggle her career and a young son, so she took some time off while she and Riley accompanied Aaron around the world when it was safe to do so.

With Riley about to start school, Poppy started looking into going back to work. However that got put on hold when she and Aaron decided to have another baby.

Ethan Jacob Simmons was born the following year, sharing his birthday with his Uncle Jacob. 

Aaron took some time off work to spend with his family, and convinced Poppy they should try for a little girl. It took a while for her to agree, but spending time with her nieces made Poppy realise how much she wanted a daughter.

She found out she was pregnant the following year, and excitedly told her husband before he left on his latest assignment with shield; Aaron had been so excited he’d let slip the news to the other agents before they’d even left base.

Unfortunately, Aaron was assigned to the same mission that Alexis Barton had been on when everything had gone drastically wrong...

They’d been compromised, initial rescue attempts had failed, and by the time Shield had regrouped and sent in a second team, Alexis was the only one left alive.

Poppy didn’t take the news well, and her pregnancy was hard on her. But if one positive thing came out of the loss of her husband, it was the relationship she built with Alexis.

They’d always been close, especially since Alexis had become her sister-in-law, but they were closer now than ever. Lexie had been there with her husband at the end, and she’d made sure to bring back his wedding ring, and the photo he always carried with him for her.

Alexis was a great support to Poppy throughout her pregnancy, and during the of her baby, by which point Alexis was pregnant again as well.

Ella Karen Simmons was born seven months after her father had died, and just like her father, (and two older brothers) Ella had blond hair and blue eyes.


	5. Elijah James Barton

Once Elijah finished school he was employed by Stark Industries in their Research and Development department, using the skills he’d learnt from watching Tony and Bruce in the labs since being a child. He worked hard in order to continue Tony’s research into creating clean energy.

It was here that he met his wife; Danielle Drew.

Danielle, daughter of Jessica Drew (aka Spider-Woman), worked in the finance department of SI and Pepper had introduced the two of them at a staff function; they’d been inseparable ever since. 

They married the same weekend as Henry and his wife; once again the two boys doing everything together. 

Then Elijah was offered the chance to go and work in Switzerland for a year, working along the top scientists in his field, however he turned it down when Danielle had some news for him...

Their eldest daughter; Robyn Maria Barton was born just three days after Elijah’s younger sister Alexis gave birth to her daughter Natalia. 

Her brown hair and brown eyes made her look just like Danielle, who in turn looked just like Jessica. 

Robyn, or ‘Robbie’ certainly inherited her father’s mischievous side however, and Clint liked to call it karma. She and Natalia were best friends right from the get go; often getting into trouble together. Robyn was definitely a bad influence on Natalia; and was much more of a tom-boy than her cousin. 

Elijah, Danielle and Robyn moved to Alaska for a while following Robyn’s third birthday, giving Elijah the chance to work on his career. While they were there, they added a son to their family; Noah Phillip Barton. 

Noah had brown hair and blue eyes, and the same affinity for mischief as his elder sister. 

A year later when baby number three was on its way, Elijah and Danielle decided it was time to head back to New York.

Barely a week after moving into their own place Aria Hope Barton decided to make an early arrival, in the middle of a blizzard no less; just like her father had. 

Aria was the only one of Elijah’s children to inherit Elijah’s blond hair, though unlike his it was curly. Between her blond curly hair and blue eyes she looked just like her cousin Florence.

A few years passed, as Elijah earned his Master’s degree in Engineering and Danielle worked her way through the ranks at Stark Industries, and then a fourth baby arrived for the pair; Megan Elizabeth Barton gave them all quite a scare when she was delivered by emergency section following complications.

At barely 34 weeks, she was a poorly baby and remained in intensive care for the first month of her life. But eventually she was allowed home and went on to get into more trouble than her three elder siblings combined. 

Megan, with her curly brown hair and bright green eyes was a whirlwind of energy than no one could keep up with. Clint and Natasha loved to watch Elijah run round after her, recalling a time they’d had to do the same for two mischievous boys...


	6. Henry Michael Barton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry comes next because Discordchick asked for it :)

Henry left school and walked right into a job as a field agent for Shield. It was all he'd ever wanted to do, and he had to work really hard to convince both his parents, and Director of Shield Maria Hill, to let him. None of them were happy with the thought of him going into the kind of situations they'd been in themselves, but it was his life, and they couldn't stop him living it as he chose. 

He had a natural gift with a bow and arrow (he had lots of practice as a child when he and Elijah used to ‘borrow’ his dads and sneak into the shooting range at the tower), and often used it as his weapon of choice, but also liked to used guns occasionally, having. He even helped train Alexis when she joined Shield a few years later.

Henry met Rebecca Carter when he was on an undercover mission with Alexis, trying to find a mole inside the FBI. The mole turned out to be Rebecca's boss, and Alexis had worked closely with her during their investigation. Following the conclusion of their mission she decided to introduce the pair properly. 

Following the initial shock of learning their true identities, Rebecca learnt to trust the pair, and came to rely on them on more than one occasion in the future.

In the end, it was Rebecca who eventually asked Henry out on a date after he was too shy to ask her

Two years later he did work up the courage to propose, and the pair got married the day after Elijah and Danielle.

Karma really did come back round to haunt Henry when Rebecca found out she was pregnant with twin boys.   
The pregnancy wasn’t easy, so Henry took some time off missions to help her out; it was the first time he'd taken any time off since he'd joined Shield.

He only went on one mission during the whole pregnancy, and that was as part of the secondary rescue mission to bring his sister home.

The mission in question was supposed to be an easy one, but someone inside of Shield had betrayed the team and sold them out; they'd walked right into a trap. Alexis, her partner (Joe Dowler), their pilot (Aaron Simmons; Poppy’s husband) and their handler (Zoe Summers) had been kidnapped, held captive and tortured.  
The first rescue mission had failed, Shield lost three agents during that attempt, and by that point the team had been MIA for over a week.  
The family were beside themselves with worry, with two of their own missing, Henry demanded to be sent in as part of the second team. 

Luckily they made it through, but it was too late for Joe, Aaron and Zoe. 

Henry carried Alexis back to the jet and refused to let go of his little sister until they made it back to medical, and didn’t leave her side until she regained consciousness three days later.

Two weeks after she woke, on the day Alexis was finally discharged from the medical wing; Henry became a father.

His boys; Harry Nicholas and Lucas Alexander Barton were identical twins, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and the same mischievous grin as their father. 

They got into more trouble than Henry and Elijah ever managed


	7. Lucinda Frigga Odinson

Lucinda was the last of any of the Avenger children to get married, having spent most of her years following school in Asgard.

She spent a lot of time with her Aunt Sif and learned to fight, she cooked and baked, learnt to hunt, but her favourite thing to do was to draw. 

She’d always loved art, ever since she’d gone to the art museum as a child with her aunts Pepper and Natasha; on a rainy day when they were desperate to entertain the children and do something different for a change. It had been a good day, everyone had enjoyed it, but none more so than Lucy. She’d been mesmerised by the images; the colours and textures. And from that day on art had always been her hobby. Whether she was drawing, painting or taking photos; she was never happier than when she was passing her time with art.

Her talent as an artist made her popular with her nieces and nephews, whose bedrooms were covered in the pictures she made for them, or the photos she took

Lucinda moved back to Earth permanently when she was 25, getting a job as an illustrator for childrens books with a publisher in New York. 

 

She babysat often. One day while watching Evie’s kids she ended up at the same art museum she'd been taken to as a child; after a restless morning which involved a lot of spilled paint as Florence and Rosie ran about the tower, she intended to take them to the park, but on the way the museum caught Florence's eye, and Lucy was certainly not going to say no that that!

It was here she met Christopher Grey. 

Rosie had gotten lost when the four year old had become distracted and separated from the group. In her panic to find her, Lucy had rushed right into Christopher; running over his foot with Mason’s stroller 

She’d apologised profusely, and he’d helped her locate her missing niece (who’d wondered back to the information desk near the entrance) 

Christopher asked her out for dinner, and they took the three kids out with them (he’d assumed they were hers, which she quickly explained was not the case)

By the time they’d eaten, had dessert, followed by ice cream and coffee, it was getting pretty late, and both Mason and Rosie had fallen asleep 

He helped her get the kids back home, carrying Rosie while Lucy (carefully) pushed Mason in his stroller

He was a little amazed to discover she lived in the Avengers tower, but they kept in touch and continued dating, eventually getting married.

When they were ready to start their own family, the doctor had some bad news for them; they couldn’t have children... There were drug therapies and treatments that could be tried, but the doctor didn’t seem hopeful they’d work, so they passed and chose a different option.

Two years after they got married they adopted a two year old boy; Jonah Robert Grey became part of their family after his mother had died of cancer. 

When Jonah was seven he asked Lucy why he didn’t have any brothers or sisters like everyone else in the family, and after talking it over with Christopher, they decided to adopt again; this time, a little girl.

Elsie Margaret Grey was adopted by the pair when she was four years old, after her parents had both died of a drug overdose. Jonah was fiercely protective over his little sister, and the two were incredibly close.

And although they were adopted, they were no less loved than any of the children in the family.


	8. Clara Darcy Barton

Clara was always a little quieter than her brothers and sisters, and because of that she learnt to listen. She learnt and read and memorised anything she could, gathering knowledge from any source possible and storing it until needed. She was observant and she noticed things most people failed to. Alexis and Henry always told her she'd make a great spy, and in a way she was more like Natasha than any of her siblings, except she made a different choice

Following High School, Clara went on to study pre-med, before becoming a medical student and going on to become a surgeon, and finally specialise as a neurosurgeon working out of one of the best hospitals in the country. 

She got married when she was just twenty to fellow medical student Nathan Danvers, who went on to specialise as a pediatrician. 

Clara found out she was pregnant during her last year of school, but determine as ever, she passed all her exams (graduating in the top 3% of her class) just three days before she went into labour and gave birth to a baby girl. They called her Amber Kimberley Danvers, and she inherited Clara’s strawberry blonde hair and her father’s blue eyes. 

Following Amber’s birth Clara started her internship as a surgeon, and although she was swamped with work and struggled to juggle her family life, she was well supported by her family, and wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Nathan began his residency and moved to a better hospital, who also offered Clara a job with better pay; plus it was closer to home, which worked out well for the both of them.

Clara and Nathan decided to have another baby when Amber was three, but were surprised to find out they were having twins.

Shortly after Amber’s fourth birthday, they discovered they were having a boy and a girl, and all Clara could do was hope they wouldn’t be anything like she and Isaac were when they were kids! She'd seen history repeat itself for her brother Henry, who had identical twin boys causing just as much mischief as he and Elijah had as kids.

George Edward Danvers was born first, his sister Madeleine Sarah Danvers following just twenty minute later.   
Nathan had been called away on an emergency so it was Natasha by Clara's side when the twins were born while Clint nervously looked after an excited Amber.

Following the disastrous Shield mission, where Clara almost lost her sister and Poppy lost her husband, Clara opted for a change in career; she spent a year retraining as a trauma surgeon, leaving her job at the hospital to work for Shield. 

She became the best medic Shield had even had, occasionally accompanying agents on missions and into the field; she saved the lives of hundreds, including her own brother and sister on a few occasions.

Clara found out she was pregnant again shortly after George and Maddie had started school, long after everyone thought the Avenger's extended family was complete. 

Between Clint, Natasha, Tony and Thor, the Avengers had 28 grandchildren, and this would make 29.

Clara gave birth to the youngest member of the family; a baby boy they names Wyatt Zachary Danvers, and their family was finally complete.


	9. Emmett William Odinson & Cecelia Grace Barton

No one had been surprised when Alexis and Oliver had ended up together, everyone had been expecting it ever since the two were toddlers. 

However it was a bit more of a shock when Emmett and Cecelia started dating. The two had spent their entire teenage years denying they were in a relationship and maintaining that they were just friends, refusing to admit they were in denial and failing to acknowledge they had feelings for each other...

That was until their high school prom;  
Emmett asked Cecelia to go with him, not wanting to spend the night with anyone but his best friend.  
Cecelia had been a little shocked, but she’d already agreed to go with someone else, and had to turn him down.

It was awkward between the two of them for a while after that, and Cecelia eventually realised (with some help from her sisters) that it was because she actually wanted to go with Emmett...

She told Jake she could no longer go to prom with him, and went to ask Emmett if he was still free, by which point Emmett had agreed to go with Stacey.

It was all a bit of a mess, and Cecelia decided she didn’t want to go to the prom anymore. 

Emmett surprised her on the evening of the prom, showing up outside her bedroom with popcorn, candy and a tub of nutella (her favourite snack he always teased her about) with two spoons; he’d decided not to go to prom either

The following day Emmett took her out for pizza to make it up to her, and the two shared their first kiss together

From then on there was no denying it; the two were a couple

Cecelia followed her childhood dream and became a professional ballet dancer, while Emmett split his time between helping to rule Asgard and serving with the United States Army.

They got married on Asgard in a beautiful ceremony attended only by their family, or those deemed to be family (like Phil and Maria)

Cecelia traveled the world performing while Emmett completed tour after tour with the Army

They finally got some time off together, splitting their time between earth and Asgard, and decided it was time to start a family.

Cecelia took a job as a ballet teacher, so she was permanently based in New York; performing the occasional show but mostly she was happy teaching, while Emmett cut down on the number of tours he went on, but he was highly skilled, and the Army were reluctant to let him go so he agreed only to go when absolutely required.

Their first daughter was born a few months after Natalia and Robyn, her name was Lauren Jane Odinson. And, like her cousins, she grew up to be a mischief maker, even if she was a little better behaved than the older pair.

Cecelia loved taking Lauren to work with her, and she was well doted on by Cecelia’s students. 

That was, until she was off on maternity leave again.

Mollie Natasha Odinson was born a little over a year after her older sister, and Cecelia and Emmett certainly had their hands full.

It wasn’t until Mollie turned six that Cecelia and Emmett decided to have another baby.

As Cecelia entered her seventh month of pregnancy, Emmett was called away on an emergency assignment with the Army. He didn’t want to go, but Cecelia assured him she would be fine and so he did.

Alexis was supposed to be with her if Emmett didn’t make it back in time, which he didn’t, but neither did she. Cecelia went into labour the day the news came in about the botched rescue mission. Alexis had been missing a week at this point and everyone was beside themselves with worry.

Cecelia tried to busy herself and ignore the tightenings in her stomach; the last thing she wanted to do was give birth when she didn’t even know if her sister was dead or alive

But they soon became too much, she couldn’t hide them any longer and Clara dragged her down to the hospital. Emmett arrived in time for the birth, having taken leave early on hearing about Alexis’ botched mission.

So Cecelia gave birth to another daughter; Faith Alexis Odinson, still not knowing if her sister was alive

Thankfully, Alexis made it back (largely with thanks to Henry) to meet her niece who’d been named after her 

After that, Emmett quit his job from the Army in order to spend more time with his family

Following three daughters, Emmett asked if Cecelia ever thought about having a son. She honestly hadn’t, but the question made her think; if it had been the opposite way round, if she’d had three sons, then she’d probably want a daughter...

So they tried one last time, and as luck would have it; they got twins.

The third, and final, set of twins to be born to the Avengers children were both girls. 

Meredith Lara Odinson, like her three older sister, had red hair and blue eyes, while Vanessa Jade Odinson was the only one of them to inherit Emmett’s blond hair.  
So Emmett never got a son, but he was happy ; with his five perfect girls; four of them with their red hair and blue eyes, all looking so much like their Mom, while their youngest was blonde, and looked just like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the final piece of Семья (Part III), and I really hope you liked it!
> 
> I'm going to go back to writing about the Avengers kids when they were young again, but I may revisit stories featuring their grandkids on occasion if its something you guys are interested in? So let me know! ~F


End file.
